I love you,FOOL!
by AngelFreakZoid
Summary: Fayt breaks up ith Sofia because he's fallen in love with the super sexy Albel Nox. Three days and a few hundred rivers cried someone knocks on Fayt's door for a visit. YAOI! WARNING: LEMON


~~I LOVE YOU FOOL~~

Disclaimer: I do not own Star ocean or the characters, but if I did......

ENJOY!!

______________________________________________________________________________

Fayt stared at his. His green eyes swirled with so many emotions as he thought about everything that happened. He broke up with Sophia. He thought about it over and over but he always came to the same conclusion. He was gay. He told Sophia in hope that she could help him figure out what he was going through.

_~flash back~_

_"Sophia?" Fayt reached his trebling hand towards Sophia's shoulder. Sophia pulled back violently. Smacking Fayt harshly._

_"Get away from me you, faggot!" Sophia screamed. Fayt stepped back holding his burning cheek, trying not to cry. Sophia looked down at the shaking Fayt before her. "You're pathetic." _

~_end of flashback~_

Fayt closed his eyes, tears threatening to fall. He had stayed locked in his room for the past three days, soon his friends would be coming to check on him.

-Knock knock-

"Go away Cliff! I don't want to see anybody right now!" Fayt buried his head in his pillow, pulling his blanket over his head. Fayt heard footsteps at his door, and then heard them leave. Fayt sighed, happy that whoever was there left. He had a pretty good hunch that it was cliff. Nell would be with Maria; Pepetia with Roger, and Albel, well Fayt didn't think Albel really cared. Fayt sight even louder at that. Albel didn't really care. Fayt's chest started to hurt; tears brimmed in his already puffy red eyes.

"Albel... waaaa!!" Fayt sobbed loudly. Suddenly the door burst open and Fayt jumped off the bed. Fayt tripped on his blanket and fell towards the floor face first. Fayt tensed his body, ready for impact, when something caught him. Fayt looked up. Surprise was clearly written on his face.

"Stop ogling me, fool." Albel had a blushing Fayt bridal style in his arms. He smirked when Fayt blushed even more. Fayt moved to get down when Albel pulled him closer, his head now pressed against Albel's chest.

"Al.... Albel! Please.... put me down." Fayt tried pulling back but was powerless against the wicked one. Albel walked over to Fayt's bed and sat down, setting Fayt on his lap. Albel looked at Fayt who was staring down at his fingers. He had given up; there was no leaving Albel's grasp unless the wicked one willed it.

"That wench had no right to say what she did to you. So stop mopping, I took care of her." Albel's hands gently stroked Fayt's cheek.

"You killed her?!" Fayt gasped making Albel smirk.

"Do you want me too?" Fayt looked at Albel with curiosity; he had never asked if Fayt wanted something.

"If I did, would you?" Fayt's voice was soft, making Albel lean in closer to the blue haired boy. Fayt lifted his head to look at Albel, ready to analyze his reaction. Fayt stopped breathing as Albel leaned in closer, his lips gently brushing against Fayt's. Albel pulled back to Fayt's dismay, a whimper escaping the blue haired one.

"Anything for you." Albel whispered in Fayt's ear. Fayt blushed, wrapping his arms around Albel's neck.

"Anything?" Fayt whispered, his lips hovering over Albel's. Albel nodded, rubbing his cheek on Fayt's. Albel saw Fayt smile. "Then kiss me." Fayt closed his eyes as Albel took him in an earth shattering kiss. Albel nibbled and licked Fayt's lips, asking for entrance to the unexplored cavern of Fayt's mouth. Fayt complied eagerly. Their tongues explored each other's mouths, slowly pulling back then pushing back at each other. Both pulled back breathless. Fayt's lips were swollen and red, his face flushed. Albel looked at Fayt, and then pulled him closer, kissing him again.

"You love me don't you?" Albel whispered in-between kisses. Fayt pulled back and looked the other way.

"Yeah..." Fayt said slowly. Albel slowly grabbed Fayt's face, bringing him in for a kiss.

"I have not gotten soft, l..." Albel hissed at Fayt as he kissed him again. "I just.... I have not gotten soft!" Albel pulled back, frustration on his face. Fayt stared at the swordsman in front of him. Finally it dawned on him. Albel did care! He was just being the egotistical jerk he was. Fayt smiled, pulling Albel into a breath taking kiss.

"You love me?" Fayt pulled away to see a flustered Albel. Slowly the swordsman nodded.

"Yeah, I love you, fool." Albel whispered.

"ALBEL, I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU!" Fayt jumped on Albel, attacking his lips, straddling Albel's hips.

"Get off me, maggot!" Fayt whimpered, scooting of Albel. "I get top!" Albel yelled, pushing Fayt down. Fayt giggled as Albel ran his hands threw Fayt's hair, kissing Fayt's cheeks, forehead, and lips. Fayt giggled at Albel's odd foreplay but liked it and felt himself getting hard.

"What kind of foreplay is this?" Fayt giggled.

"The kind where I can get your pants off without you noticing." Albel smirked as Fayt looked down to find that he was indeed not wearing any pants.

"How—"Fayt gasped as Albel's hand stroked his hard erection. Fayt moaned as Albel bit down on his neck, drawing blood then licking it up. Albel stroked faster, pre-cum dripping from Fayt's member. Fayt closed his eyes, throwing his head from side to side. His hands fisted at the sheets, his climax dangerously close. But Albel stopped just as Fayt was about to cum. Fayt opened his eyes in irritation. Albel only smiled. Before Fayt could voice his irritation Albel took Fayt's weeping manhood in his mouth. Sucking softly.

"AHHH! Oh Albel! That—"Fayt was at a loss of words has Albel started humming. The vibrations sending Fayt over the edge. Fayt screamed Albel's name as he came in Albel's mouth. Albel greedily swallowed Fayt's seed. Fayt panted, his hands finding Albel's neck, pulling them into a wet kiss.

"You cum far too fast, maggot." Albel smirked at Fayt's red face.

"That's... not... your just that good." Fayt said, kissing Albel again. Fayt looked at Albel and realized his cloths were still on. "Take them off. Your over dressed."

Albel smirked, pulling of his shirt. His hands went down to his pants, but Fayt stopped him. "Let me." He whispered. Albel nodded. In less than a minute they were both naked. Fayt blushed, looking at Albel. His fingers ran past all the scares the swordsman had gotten over the years. Albel looked away.

"There's so many.... it's—"Albel started but was shushed by Fayt's soft lips.

"You are so beautiful. I love you, Albel." Fayt smiled at Albel who in turn showed one of his rare breath taking smiles.

"I'm nothing compares to you, angel." Albel kissed Fayt, running his hands down the perfect body that was Fayt's. Fayt moaned into Albel, as Albel stroked his nipples, while his other hand stroked Fat's legs, and erection.

"Stop teasing! Please!" Fayt panted.

"Please what, angel?" Albel teased, sucking on the hard nipple. Fayt tossed his head and breathed breathlessly.

"Take me! Fuck me senseless! Oh gods, Albel, please!" Albel wasted no more time. He pulled Fayt's legs up, lowering his own head to Fayt's tight entrance. Albel licked at the small hole, earning himself a loud moan. Fayt's hands went in Albel's soft locks, his face distorted in pure bliss.

Fayt opened his eyes to see the swordsman's head bob up and down as his tongue entered his entrance. Fayt winced a little at the intruder but decided that he liked the feeling of Albel's tongue. Albel brought his hand up to Fayt's mouth and held out three fingers. Fayt took Albel's fingers into his mouth,Albel liking the feeling of Fayt sucking his fingers.

Albel pulled his fingers away and pulled away from Fayt's deliciously hot and tight hole. Fayt whimpered at both losses but soon found Albel's finger take the place of Albel's tongue. Albel kissed Fayt as his second finger was added, quieting Fayt's whimper of discomfort. Albel scissor Fayt the best he could before Albel added a third finger. This time Fayt couldn't help but whimper, tears falling down his tender cheeks.

"Are you okay? Do you want me to stop?" Albel stopped all his movement, but was forced to move as Fayt shook his head. Albel pulled his finger's out, certain that Fayt was well stretched. Albel looked at Fayt asking for entrance. Fayt nodded and Albel shoved in, Fayt screamed as the pain hit him. Tears flowed down his cheeks again.

"Albel.... It hurts." Fayt huffed out. Albel didn't move, waiting for Fayt to get comfortable before he ravaged him. Fayt nodded and wrapped his arms around Albel's neck to signal him to move.

Albel pulled out as far as he could then plunged back in. He was slow, making sure he kept an even pace. Albel moaned at the heat assaulting his throbbing erection. Fayt screamed out in ecstasy as Albel hit his prostate.

"OH FUCK! ALBEL DO IT AGAIN!" Fayt screamed out. Albel attacked Fayt's lips as he speed up, hitting Fayt's sweet spot with every thrust.

Both of them panted into each other's mouths as there kisses became more frantic. Fayt tried his best to match Albel's thrusts but was feeling over pleasure as Albel grabbed his neglected member. Albel pumped hard and fast as he slammed into Fayt. There moaned became louder as Fayt cummed harshly on Albel's chest and his own. Fayt's red hot cavern tightened around Albel's cock as he came into Fayt.

Albel pulled out a moment later when there orgasms started fading. Albel grabbed his shirt and whipped the cum of Fayt's chest, then threw it on the floor, falling to the bed. Fayt smiled at Albel who pulled him closer. Fayt kissed Albel then snuggled closer. Both falling asleep, enveloped in the safety and love they found in each other.

~END~

I hope that you liked it! No flames please, but a good review is always the way to go!

PLEASE REVIEW IT WOULD REALLY MEAN ALOT TO ME!!!!


End file.
